leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Veigar/@comment-5663971-20150308131055
Dis be my weird new kit for a high skill cap, much funnier, much healthier Vei: Disclaimer: dem changes be DRASTIC, unneeded and not in the intention of reaching Rito, but just to give you guys some entertainment while discussing Vei! Q: Instead of making it more unavoidable or a surefire farming/damage tool, Imma make it into a situational farm/damage tool, wherein you could stop Vei from farming... by blocking it Cait Ult style, or harassing him when he comes close! Late game that'll no longer be a choice though, if you let him farm. It's something you need to get in marginal safety to plant it to a target. SO: CD: flat 4 seconds; Range: 750 or 650; Projectile speed: a little slower than Anivia Q; Targetted; Mana cost: lower, just enough to impact his pool like Nasus Q impacts his, maybe more. Stops on 1st Champion hit, or on original target. Less damage, about 3/4, but deals 50% more damage to minions and monsters. W: I plan on making it a mind game. You don't see the indicator until 0.75s before it lands, yes, like current E, but you hear it coming and you see Vei cast it. Maybe make it more visually obvious, that makes it a liiitle less desirable to be beside Vei, but a really happier experience. Lessen it's damage a little, to like, 3/5 base, but keep the ratio, because it gets harder to hit late because of mobility. It dislodges it from relying too much on E, and even potentially messes up enemy psyke, to make landing E a little bit easier! Also, it makes being inside the cage a more exciting experience! E: Longer stun early, shorter stun late and much shorter range(400 to 500).. maybe 2 seconds flat, make the cage last around 2 seconds, and lower the cooldown via rank even more! just like, to reposition the cage better. Make it stop dashes and PLEASE, reuse Viktor's code, make their animations stop. R: remove enemy AP scaling increase early base damage increase the range by around 50, really Rito? u want me to win/lose in pick/ban stage? If you want it to be more powerful the more squishy the build of the enemy is, then by all means, make the ability ignore a few points of base/total MR, and make it deal %HP damage, reminiscent of DA REAL DFG. That also gives enemy squishies more of a fighting chance come late(a very small chance), instead of killing someone automatically. Think of the possibilities! Now you can: Q a minion, and knowing that the enemy will try to block, plant a W or E. Cast W, see enemy panic, land E, hopefully while the enemy is still in W's radius. The closer you are while casting Q in a teamfight, makes it less blockable, but puts you in danger. You can deal with a few enemy tanks with tenacity now with R and Q, but squishies are less stomped by you, unless stunned. You are now a zone of discomfort, with semi-random W drops every few seconds that at least, need attention to evade now. Early, you need to manage putting E offensively or defensively(long CD) but in teamfights, you can protect yourself better.